Anon Genesis Evangelion
by DBZX
Summary: My first Fanfic I put up on the network. Second chapter is up, third is coming soon. All characters are ACC's so far, but I guess there will be some of the original cast. Please Read and Review, I don't care if it is a good review or not!
1. The Gathering Storm.

Disclamer:I didn't make Evangelion, no wait, I did! that's EXACTLY why I am writing a story set AFTER it it makes PERFECT sence. I mean, I COULD have just changed the original story, but thats too much work.  
  
O.K. thats done. Here's something new: this is the "template" for my fanfiction.  
*thinking*..........used alot   
"speaking"..........used all the time  
-mental statement-..barely used  
~anything else~.....not even sure why I have this  
  
Time:16 years 7 months and 2 days after the final angel (Kaoru Nagisa) attacked in what we call "The Second Coming"  
  
The First Chapter:"Gathering Storm"  
  
Sagashi  
  
Sagashi To was sitting, staring at her Evangelion unit. Staring at it's face, she couldn't help but think that her Evangelion was sinister looking. *It just doesn't seem right...* there were 4 Eva units at NERV headquarters in Tokyo-3. She had unit 04. *Why am I the only one here?* she looked around left and right at the empty benches sitting in front of each eva dock. She kept looking at her wrists hoping to see a watch, but she had her Evangelion environment suit on. She didn't even like the suit, it matched her Evangelion, an acid green color. *Why were they colored at all? Noone else is supposed to see them.* It was true, even though Evangelions were public knowlegde, noone really has full clearance to them.   
*How am I supposed to do this?* She had only been inside her entry plug once so far though. *They actually expect me to pilot this?* Her eyes sharpened at her wrists one more time when she got frustrated and stood up. she looked at the huge metal dooraway to her left of the gigantic cavern-like room. Some kind of purple liquid was everywhere, coolant probably, she was on some kind of bridge. In front of the Evangelions and behind the bridge there was a glass wall, people moving around in it. Suddenly the silence got to her, no sound was made. She looked at the purple liquid, none of it was dripping. It was comepletely calm, she liked it.  
She looked over at the door again, then tried to look at her wrist "Dammit!" She swung around quickly, flailing her long black hair and started marching to the door. She wanted out. She reached for the handle, but it opened from the outside. Sagashi was so used to the quiet that she got scared, jumped back and tripped. As she fell she could see who opened the door. Whoever it was was wearing an orange Evangelion environment suit. She tried to look up to see who it was...then she hit her head and blacked out.  
  
Hamedo  
  
Hamedo Manet stared at the female body that lie on the ground in front of him. Sprawled on the floor, it looked as if she had taken a blow ot the head. He was still shocked from the whole experience, but he was kind of miffed to find out this is what another Evangelion pilot acted like. He still haden't moved at all until he saw a little blood snake it's way out from under her black hair. He quickly turned around, "Medic! Medic!" then went to the body. She looked as if she haden't properly put on the environmental suit. It seemed too loose. He tried to get her pulse through her neck and she was alive, but obviously, unconsious. He looked at her face, then tried to open her eyes. He was again miffed to see how plain this girl was, black hair, brown eyes, over-slendered body, and she was obviously a dufus. Falling on her head for no reason, can't even put the suit on right. *This is our future?* He tried to turn her over and see the wound, but the medics showed up. He decided that it would be best now for him to get ot of their way. They had a Gourney there as soon as possible and they took her out, but didn't really make a big fuss.  
Hamedo stared at the door now just as it closed with his right hand on his hip, he had his other hand scratching his head. Hamedo wasn't your average guy, he was From Japan but simply put, he was gifted. He had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pretty muscular but not too tall so you wouldn't really notice. Hamedo was also a genius when it came to strategy, throughout the stage of his whole life he has never ever lost in chess, checkers, chinese checkers, any video game with battle in it. He always thought that his selection to be the pilot for eva 07 was the best decision NERV ever made. *I am actually here.* Hamedo smiled  
"What was that all about?" he heard a familiar voice while the door opened again. It was Kathoru, the systems manager for the Evangelions. Her job was to give orders to the pilots and tell them their schedule.  
"I'm not too sure, it seems that so far the Evangelion team is looking great..." Hamedo replied to the tall redhead. Hamedo liked to show all of his expression through his words, he didn't care if he pissed people off. Needless to say though Kathoru wasn't too happy on that.  
"One bad apple doesn't spoil the bunch," she replied, "but, I wonder which apple is bad." Hamedo looked at her with sharpened eyes, but decided to change the subject.  
"When do I meet the other Evangelion pilots? How many are here? When do the others show up?" Hamedo was looking foreward to meeting the other pilots, maybe a little game of chess...  
"Well, you ARE an hour early, I suggest you look for them." Kathoru replied, wondering why he would want to meet them.  
Hamedo laughed, "what should I do? Wait for them in the changing rooms?"  
  
Tenchi  
  
Tenchi Amuragata, born in Japan, raised in America. Raised to be fluent in 10 different launguages, his rich father got wind of his becoming the final Evangelion pilot so he sent him to schools everywhere, immersed him in everything possible. He knew math, science, history, launguage, and technology. He was taught how to pilot anything and everything. His mother died during childbirth. His father eventually died in a fire, trying to get Tenchi out. After that Tenchi stopped going to school, he ran away numerous times, and eventually got put in a shelter at age 13. Tenchi can remember every practical thing he learned in school and from tudors, applying it to the real world however was different.  
The brown haired, brown eyed boy was escorted in by a security guard, who carded him in. Tenchi still had no idea what he was there for. A large security door opened in front of him, the security guard motioned him in. "Where do I go?" asked Tenchi, incredibly doubtful about who to trust around here.  
"Are you the final child?" asked a boy's voice from the inside. Tenchi looked in to see a guy wearing an orange jumpsuit with slick back blonde hair and eyes that were almost white. He was standing on the other side of the door with his arms folded. Studying Tenchi.  
"I don-" Tenchi started  
"Yes, he is," the security guard interrupted "Tenchi Amuragata, here is your card." he handed Tenchi his card, then turned to Hamedo, "I take it you know what to do with him?"  
"I don't have the faintest clue, but if you would follow me Ten-chi I could give you the tour." Tenchi looked up from his card, and looked at Hamedo. He especially didnt like the way he said his name. "Or, we could just wait until Kathoru shows up and play a game of chess or something..."  
Tenchi laughed, "I know I won't win," right off the bat Tenchi did NOT like this guy. *He is a show-off and he is never pleased* Tenchi smirked, "but I will take your tour."  
Throughout the undersystems of NERV Tenchi looked around and noted all of the things he did not understand. Gigantic pneumatic pumps and gears plenty. Hamedo didn't really say much. Just pointed out a few key people and what they did. Tenchi didn't care, they were most likely going to introduce themselves anyway. Just then Tenchi noticed something he didnt understand most of all. "Why am I here?" he asked Hamedo.  
"Well, you don't have the faintest clue do you?" Hamedo said, scoring mental victory. Tenchi cringed, *Man this guy is a loser.* "Well, unless that security guard was pulling my chain then you are a pilot."  
*Piloting something, wow, I always liked that part of my childhood. Like learning martial arts over and over for each new thing.*  
"Hello?" Hamedo asked, looking at Tenchi staring off into space. Tenchi snapped to and looked at a very tall Redhead, standing in front of him. "Um, this is Kathoru, I believe she will take you from here." Tenchi didn't know why, but he found some sercurity in her eyes. He said nothing and just followed her into another hallway. Hamedo just stood back there and rolled his eyes, then walked in the opposite direction, back to the entrance.  
  
Jun  
  
Sagashi awoke in a hospital bed in NERV headquarters, it wasn't the first time she had been there. She tried to recollect her memory on what just happened in the Test room. She made a miffed look and said aloud "Man, I am such a dumbass."  
"Really now, thats special." Came a voice that scared the living daylights out of Sagashi. She sat up and looked over at the source of her fright. Her scared eyes soon went to happiness. Jun Sabet, the Russian pilot, was sitting next to her bed. Jun and Sagashi were the first 2 pilots to show up at NERV. They underwent testing together and became friends rather quickly. Jun wasn't exactly your target 15 year old kid though. He had light blue short hair, he was muscular, and did not have a russian accent at all. His orange eyes however, made him really wicked looking. He was the pilot for the eva unit 03.  
"Hi Jun," Sagashi sighed laying down in her bed. "How bad is the gossip about me?"  
"Is any gossip good? so what really happened, I heard that one of the new pilots hit you in the head with a door." Jun was obviously making this up, but he wanted to see her reaction.  
"Man, that's what they are really saying... I reached for the doorknob and got scared when it opened, tripped, then I fell on my head." She stared at the ceiling, wondering if Jun was just joking about her getting hit in the head. Jun was trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Should of stayed with the first story," he blurted, then started chuckling. "makes the new guy look like a complete asshole."  
"For all we know he already was one, I only saw his suit."  
"Oh, I met him, and yes he is an asshole. He was waiting out front for me, wanted it to look like it wasn't planned or anything. He was playing chess against himself, I wonder which moron was winning." Jun was raised my psychaiatrists and puzzle-solvers. He was a math wiz pretty much, but he could tell when someone meant to do something that looks like an accident. *Probably a guy that never lost a chess match in his entire life.*  
"Why do you say he was an asshole? All he was doing was playing chess..." Sagashi did not understand.  
"He never tried to get to know me, or say hi, but he was sitting in his environmental suit which meant that he was waiting for me. He was showing that waiting for me was a waste of his time and playing a chess game against himself was more important." Sagashi still didn't understand, but she didn't want to draw the matter out further, Jun seems to get a little emotional about people he doens't know.   
"Have you seen the other guy yet?" Sagashi asked. "there were gonna be 2 guys showing up today."  
"Another guy... no, but I would figure he has to be changing for the big test. Speaking of which, your not taking it." Kathoru's orders.  
"What!?! How can NERV sit people out at a time like this, did you now Angel eggs have been reported!" It was true, that was why they were there in the first place, People had sighted something that after scanning looked like an angel egg in the ocean. Noone was sure still, but NERV, after a long and painfull process, decided to call in all of the Evangelion pilots.  
"Those eggs could be anything, and besides, Kathoru sais that a head injury could incredibly effect the test scores." Jun at this point noticed that Sagashi didn't know the extent of her own injury, even though she was knocked out for 15 minutes.  
"DAMN!"  
  
Tenchi II  
  
Tenchi was in the briefing room at NERV headquarters, listening to someoone named Kathoru teling him about thermal pockets at the bottom of the ocean. Tenchi could give a damn, but he did as he was told. Just to not be hassled by Kathoru, who seemed nice at first, but ended out being really snappy. Finally Tenchi sat back in his chair in the enormous room he was in and looked at a projection screen. The projection was of Japan and of Tokyo-3, the thermal pockets were a slight bunch of miles from the coast of Japan. It was about time when Kathoru finaly said the magic words "...this is where you come in," Tenchi snapped up and listened, "NERV believs that from sea scanning and thermal scanning that the bottom of the ocean is the birthplace for the next angel."  
Tenchi started to slump and his eyes slendered. *Angels... beings of destruction. Born however, wherever, and whenever. NERV, I remember NERV, they fought off the angels 16 years ago...* Kathoru looked at Tenchi really quick and wondered why all the pilots were diverse in so many ways, ther was Jun who liked to make friends was athletic and had all the self esteem he would ever need. However, looking at Sagashi, she liked friends, wasn't too athletic and had low self esteem. Tenchi took the cake though, he had none of the above catagories, throughout the entire presentation she gave him he barely blinked. Though those catagories dont really matter, in combat everything changes.  
"What am I here for? Do you need a guinea pig for your instrumentality experiments?" Tenchi asked coldly.  
"No," She said back, wondering how the hell someone like him got a hold of that info. "Do you have any Idea of what an Evangelion is?"  
"No"  
"Havent you heard of them? Im sure your studies told something about them..."  
"I don't know what they are," he told her, "fighting machines built and/or bred to kill angels. There are many theories on how NERV created such things."  
"Your on the right track... follow me Tenchi I think this is the part of the tour where you start caring." Tenchi looked up with confused eyes.  
  
Hamedo II  
  
Hamedo was having no luck at the front door finding people to beat in chess. He packed up his virtual set and started to head towards the changing rooms. It was only 30 minutes until the tests started. *Maybe I should give up the chess routine, they are all scared of you now.* Hamedo, unlike the other pilots, had been in his plug many times. He was trained to use his mind in all cases, and even taught the weak points on old Angels. He was pretty sure he would win the synchronization tests later that day.   
Hamedo showed up in the changing rooms and found a really big guy in there getting dressed in his environmental suit. *Jun* Hamedo decided to be the first to say hi. He walked up to Him with an outstretched arm and said "Hello, you must be Jun."   
Jun barely aknowledged him. He just said, "Im getting dressed." He didn't even look at Hamedo. Hamedo dropped his hand and decided to just annoy the hell out of Jun.   
"I pilot eva unit 07 which do you pilot?"  
"Unit 03, please be quiet im trying to concentrate."  
"That old prototype? why dont they put you guys on the later models."  
This time Jun didn't even act like he heard him. Hamedo already knew the answer though, *They cant pilot the later models because they have already activated themselves with the earlier models, synchronization with other evas is near impossible unless you are almost a clone to the previous pilot.*  
Hamedo acted hurt and walked out of the locker room to go to the holding bay.  
Jun decided to stay in the locker room and rest his mind.  
  
Sagashi II  
  
Sagashi could leave her room now and go see the rest of NERV headquarters. She spent about 10 minutes looking for Jun. Now it was 20 minutes till the synchro test she wont be taking. *Dammit, its not fair, I need to get in that plug again, there is no way I can fight an angel off with my skills so far, I can barely walk one step* Though she still thinks it would be cool to watch the test from the control room and see exactly how each guy is doing. She always wondered why she pilots unit 04 and not 00 or 01, which arent even in Japan, but unit 09 is... and unit 07 is... Of course unit 09 is supposed to be the best one, built by Japan, America, Germany, Russia, and other main powers of the world. Sagashi still hasn't seen the "bio" on it or even heard of what the pilot looks like.  
Sagashi is now out of her environmental uniform and wearing her jacket and a pair of jeans she had stuffed in her locker. Her head still had a bump on it and she didn't know what to do now that she had no purpose to be at NERV headquarters, she decided to phone up Kathoru to ask for her permission to watch the synch tests.  
  
Kathoru  
  
Kathoru had been showing Tenchi around the headquarters for a while, she gave him his environmental suit and he was trying it on when suddenly she got a call from Sagashi. "I'm really busy right now Sagashi, please make this quick."  
"Really busy? What are you doing?" Sagashi asked annoyingly.  
"I'm giving the final child his suit, what do you want?"  
"Well, see since I'm not going to be in todays test I was wondering if I could watch it in the control room." Sagashi asked this very quickly, it seemed to work with Kathoru, ask a question fast and they will just answer yes.  
"Maybe." Kathoru wasn't too sure about saying yes to this, she could interrupt transmission, send messages to the pilots, and they could have to start over.  
"If 'maybe' turns out to be 'no', then what do I do?" Just then Tenchi walked out in his environmental suit, a perfect fit, it was yellow and blue, *I must say, it looks good on him.* Kathoru had totally forogtten about her phone call with Sagashi, she sared at Tenchi, making sure he got every restraint correct. Tenchi looked at her in uncertainty, but still didn't say anything, then Kathoru could hear Sagashi loud and clear, "KATHORU!"  
Kathoru cringed away from her phone, then looked at it, "Shut up already, you can watch the tests if you just shut the hell up!"  
  
Tenchi III  
  
*Why am I still here, in some kind of scuba gear?* Tenchi thought to himself just how many ways he could use the suit to kill himself. Some were pretty comical. He was told just minutes ago that in the case of emergency that he would be the pilot for Evangelion 09. *How does that make you feel, man? Being able to save Tokyo-3. Being able to save the world?* Kathoru had been looking at him all day, staring, thinking about him. If there was one thing he could not stand it was people staring at him. It was bound to happen though, Tenchi wasn't exactly emotional about this kind of stuff. Not that he didn't care, it was something to look forword to, but you always think something is gonna go wrong. Tenchi did not slump on their way to the eva holding bay. He looked around for more people in "environmental suits" but they were probably changing or in the holding bay. Tenchi didn't want to meet them, just more like look at them.   
*Wait, didn't that wierd blonde dude have on an orange suit?* Tenchi looked back on earlier today. *Probably my imagination.* He hadn't asked many questions to Kathoru, he decided to stop talking whatsoever, to show that he would be like that most of the time. Tenchi wanted friends, but in his past experiences, he noticed that some people are your friends by force, and they, believe it or not, aren't your friends. Like Kathoru here, for example, Tenchi must be nice to her or else she may fire him, or just self destruct the Evangelion, you never know. They reached a large metal door. Kathoru swiped a Keycard and opened at the doorknob.  
Tenchi looked in and saw 4 giant robot heads, though there were 10 seperate docks for each, there were 4 of them, and all in different docks showing no consecutive pattern. In front of each dock there were benches, one for each robot. Staring in he saw 2 people looking at the door. One was way in the back wearing orange, and the other was some big dude wearing whiteish blue. Tenchi looked back at Kathoru "These are the other pilots correct?"  
She nodded then said, "One has to sit out because she is an idiot and fell on her head today."  
Tenchi could have laughed. *At least not all of them are pros at this.* Tenchi smiled a rather large smile and said "Good-bye" to Kathoru. Kathoru smiled back and the door closed.  
Tenchi turned around to see the other 2 Evangelion pilots, standing in front of their units. He wasn't too sure how to make this a fun-fun situation, but he was going to try. On the wall behind every Evangelion dock there was a huge number like 01-02-etc. So, Tenchi walked up to the big muscular guy and said "Um, I think I am lost, see I can't find my way to unit 09?" Jun looked at Tenchi out of the corner of his eye and smirked, it was a really corny joke, but an attempt at conversation.  
Jun turned to him and said "Hello, I'm Jun," they shook hands then Jun pointed in the orange suited guy's direction and said, "I bet he would know."  
Tenchi raised an eyebrow. Said "Thank you" and walked on down there to "agent orange" as he liked to refer him to. Hamedo recognized him as the guy from earlier and gave him a pathetic wave. Tenchi waved back and grunted a "hi" then kept walking. He stopped, turned around then looked at him, Hamedo turned his head and looked at Tenchi.   
"After this," Tenchi said, "I'll take you up on that chess game." Tenchi had no idea on where that came from, but he smiled and nodded at "orange juice" then turned around to go to his Evangelion. Hamedo smirked, he had finally gotten his chess game. Tenchi looked at his Evangelion, and he suddenly realized that he had no clue what he was doing. *I hope I am an Evangelion pilot forever.*  
  
Alright that was it the first Chapter, notice how the character descriptions are all very vague, thats because I would much rather everyone out there have somewhat of a different idea of what this fanfic is going to look like. If you have ANY questions, Comments, or Concerns, PLEASE REVIEW. If you dont like this fanfic in any way, PLEASE REVIEW. tell me why. "Creativity is all I got left people, and I have to share that crap with you." -Me 


	2. Bring On the Lightning!

Disclamer:I didn't make Evangelion, no wait, I did! that's EXACTLY why I am writing a story set AFTER it. It makes PERFECT sence. I mean, I COULD have just changed the original story, but thats too much work.  
  
Out of a few reviews, I'd like to evaluate some things. First, there are alot of characters in the first chapter because I plan on the next few chapters being about them. Second, plug suits environmental suits whats the difference, you get the point ;). Third, English IS my first language, I write wierd because it just seems easier for me, because this is how I talk and think, just read those sentences you don't get twice. I will probably go back and change a few things when I finish the 5th chapter or somewhere near there. Finally, In case noone has noticed, if you actually go through this story word for word, the descriptions are so vague that anyone could just look like your friends, or yourself for that matter, this is intentional. I want you to have your own idea on characters, it always seems easier to see them in different situations, kind of like a little experiment.  
  
O.K. thats done. Here's that routine again: this is the "template" for my fanfiction.  
*thinking*..........used alot   
"speaking"..........used all the time  
-mental statement-..barely used  
~anything else~.....not even sure why I have this  
  
Time:16 years 7 months and 2 days after the final angel (Kaoru Nagisa) attacked in what we call "The Second Coming"  
  
The Second Chapter:"Bring on the lightning!"  
  
Sagashi  
  
*I don't know what to make of him, is he a genius or is he just happy? does he have a plan? He looks nonchalant, like he has a plan, or maybe hes just always like that, maybe he wants to look like that, maybe he is ploting our deaths right now* Sagashi felt ill, the new guy was really screwing her thought process up, every time she thought of him she comes out to some wacky ending. Sagashi was really looking forword to this. *I wonder why we have the final Evangelion already built and ready when all the others aren't even done being built.* It was true, actually more true than she thought, Evangelion units 08 and 06 hadn't even started construction. "Too many questions..." She thought out loud.  
"About what?" Kathoru asked behind her, she had entered the room soundless. Kathoru just does that, when you arent looking she'll scare the crap out of you.  
"Um, the new guy. What's his name?" Sagashi didn't want to ask Kathoru anything about the Evangelions, or NERV just because she would most likely lie. Kathoru lied alot to her, Sagashi could tell all of the signs. Kathoru usually hesitated or looked at you before she lied to you, she was a great lier, but not good enough.  
"Tenchi, Tenchi Amuragata... He's from America. Kind of antisocial guy though." Kathoru was looking through papers and whatnot talking without looking. Sagashi hated people that did that, acted like she wasn't there, her parents used to do that to her.  
"Maybe it's just because he is new, what did he say when you told him that he was an eva pilot?" Sagashi asked this for everyone, she thought it was just a nice routine question.  
Kathoru actually had to think back on this one... "Um... I think he was almost asleep." Kathoru read something else in her papers, then put them down, then walked around and looked at a few monitors in the control room.  
*Well that really helps a whole lot. If he actually was like that, then he has a plan. We all saw how enthusiastic he was when he entered...* Sagashi started looking around, the tests were supposed to start in less than 1 minute, so they were going to start very soon. She looked at a few monitors, none of them had any info on the unit 09, she stood up and looked for a new monitor, maybe it had it's own. She didn't see anything.  
"Looking for something?" asked Kathoru, again out of nowhere.  
"Unit 09 has no monitors, tell me why?" another thing about Kathoru that Sagashi noticed, if you are assertive to Kathoru then her lies are easier to notice.  
Kathoru looked down at her papers on the desk, then quickly jerked her eyes back to Sagashi, "It's a new unit, and very experimental. We want all of the data we get from it's first few tests and missions deciphered by our main computers." she looked at Sagashi as if nothing had happened. *Lie, plain and simple.* Sagashi nodded as if she understood. That's why Sagashi didn't like asking questions to Kathoru, if Kathoru lied, then she wasn't getting much further to the truth.  
Just about then Sagashi heard a voice in the control room announcing the entry plugs were dropping. Sure enough they were, behind the pilots above the liquid. They soon became level with the bridge. Then the door to the Evangelion bridge opened and the crew came in, to make sure they got in alright and closed the hatches. *Three plugs... and I'm not in either of them...*  
  
Kathoru  
  
*Finally, we can begin.* Kathoru was beginning to wonder just how long this hour would last. "Load Pilots." the crewmen started helping the 3 pilots into each of their entry plugs. Sagashi or Kathoru couldn't see them because the entry plugs were in the way, but they thought it must be wierd for Tenchi, entering the cylinder shaped plug for the first time. It took a while for them all to get in, but Once you could see all the pilots faces on screen then it was time for syncronization to begin. The plugs were then carried upwords, then over the bridge, towards the Evangelion units. They were then tilted and the plug hatches were opened. Syncronization tests always seem to do better when the pilots are in the Evangelions, but there will be no power to the unit of course. The entry plugs then were loaded into the units and secured into place.  
"LCL intake." LCL started filling the entry plugs. Kathoru looked at Tenchi to see how he would react, he was one wierd kid.  
  
Tenchi  
  
*LCL... breathable liquid, nothing to be afraid of.* Tenchi tried to show as little reacton as possible. He also tried to relax as much as possible, the entry plug was actually more comfortable than any other cockpit he has ever been in. *Just remember what Kathoru said to you: 'Just try to think of yourself as an Eva. I know it must be hard, but think about seeing through another person's eyes... I hope you understand.' thanks alot Kathoru.*  
  
Kathoru II  
  
"Begin activation, begin nerve link, commence nerve link. Syncronization start." Kathoru activated them as fast as possible, she really didn't know why, they had all the time in the world. Kathoru looked up at Tenchi on the monitor He was te only one with closed eyes, he didn't seem to care at all. Hamedo, however, was tightening his gloves and getting his suit ready, as if her were going into battle or something. Jun was just looking around his plug to make sure everything was ready.  
"SYNCRONIZATION START." Kathoru said after a loud cough. Hamedo stopped everything and grabbed onto his handles quickly, Jun slowly closed his eyes and went into his trance-like state.  
"Sorry." they both said in unison. A grin grew on Tenchi's face.  
  
Hamedo  
  
*First day Hamedo, time to show these rookies how it's done. Like that Tenchi kid, who does he think he is fooling? Thinks he can take me on in a chess match, too bad I didn't think of anything to say to him right then and there. I guess I'm just going to have to beat him in the syncro tests and he wont even want to play me. That guy has to be a moron, walking in here all cheery and cool. I really got to beat him at this... I wonder what strategy I'm going to use against him...*  
  
Jun  
  
*Keep mind focused. Come on Jun, focus. This would be a whole lot easier if I knew Sagashi was next to me. That someone else was going through the same thing as me... That Tenchi kid might have a clue, I dunno if he has ever been in his Eva before though, he walked in here incredibly happy and cheery, but then when he went to talk o Hamedo he seemed disgruntled, that Hamedo guy just has a knack for pissing people off I guess. Why am I so mean to him? I mean the guy just wants to play chess and meet with people. Jun you really are an asshole sometimes...*  
  
Tenchi II  
  
*...*  
  
Kathoru III  
  
"This is way off!" Sagashi yelled at Kathoru. "The tests are corrupted or erroreneus or something!" So far Jun had his test score fall 5 points to 13% Hamedo barely had anything at a 9% but Tenchi had his all the way up to 26% and slowly climbing.  
"Incredible! 26% and climbing and he's never even been in it before!" Kathoru was thinking of taking Sagashi's theory that the tests were corrupted. *Whats wrong with Jun and Hamedo... If anyone finds out that their scores are this low then they won't even get to pilot.* 28%...  
  
Sagashi II  
  
*What the hell is going on! Stop the test you morons, something is wrong!* Sagashi could shoot someone right now. Everyone was going on as if nothing were wrong. *Jun has only 14% now... These tests can't be true.*  
"Everything is fine, not a single thing is out of order." Kathoru said to Sagashi. It was true, the test scores weren't lieing.  
"Can't be true..." Sagashi trailed off, "These tests can't be true..."  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Jun II  
  
Just as Jun got out of the entry plug the door to the bridge opened. Kathoru and Sagashi both walked onto the bridge. More like Sagashi ran like hell and Kathoru walked slowly, looking at papers. Sagashi soon was right next to Jun. She was almost hysterical. "Something's wrong," she said, her eyes darting towards Tenchi, who fell getting out of his entry plug and was coughing and vomiting up his LCL. *It really was his first time in there...*  
Sagashi and Jun left the bridge pretty quickly. Jun had the idea on where they were headed. They turned towards the girl's changing room and went in. The girl's changing room was actually the only place that was always empty at the time in the day. Jun ans Sagashi had gone in there a few times to talk about some things with NERV and Kathoru. This was totally different, Sagashi pulled some folded papers, print outs from her jacket pocket. "Those are the test resuls. Look at Tenchi's Final score."  
"I got a 15!!!" HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"  
"LOOK AT TENCHI'S FINAL SCORE!"  
"Hamedo got a 14 HAHAHA!"  
"TENCHI'S SCORE!"  
"TENCHI... got.. a... 41%?" Jun had to read it over and over again. He looked at some other pages and looked at how Tenchi had done the whole time. "He started at 26%? that can't be right."  
"NO SHIT WHY DO YOU THINK I BROUGHT YOU HERE!" Sagashi was obviously annoyed. "Look, I searched through the memory of the main computers, and back during the 'second coming' the final angel was able to get any score possible in the sync tests, so he could get a 700% if he wanted to. You think Tenchi might be...?"  
"Do you know how stupid you sound?" Jun couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If he was an angel then he would have activated the Evangelion and blown up the others."  
Sagashi made an incredibly confused look, "What? is that what YOU would do if you were an angel or is that what you really think would happen?" Jun had just screwed up her train of thought, he congratulated himself silently with a smile.  
"Well, sounds logical doesn't it? Look, Tenchi isn't an angel. You're hysterical, having to sit up there and watch this must have made you go insane." Jun tried to be sympathetic, but Sagashi was being an idiot.  
"At the end of last test you got a what? an 18? he had some kind of effect on you guys, Hamedo for christ sake got a 24% from his last scores!"  
"Well, it is still unusual, but maybe Tenchi adapted to this place pretty well. Hamedo probably still needs to get adjusted." Jun thought this was perfectly logical. "As for me, I just need more practice, or something."  
"Coming from a guy that sais that Hamedo is an asshole because he likes chess." Sagashi rolled her eyes and sighed, "You better go change, maybe we could sleep befre going to school tomorrow, I wonder if Tenchi will be going."  
"You really are thinking heavily on this Tenchi guy, is this some kind of chick thing where I am supposed to agree with you so that you can get your mind off of Tenchi?" Jun didn't understand girls at all, he could understand pretty much anyone but teen girls. Sagashi just looked at him as if asking 'are you serius?' then just started walking towards the exit. Jun thought this was a good idea, he left through a different exit and headed for the men's changing room.  
  
Hamedo II  
  
Hamedo was done changing and he was sitting outside of the changing rooms with his chess set on the bench next to him. In his hands was a book "The controvercy of NERV", by Toji Sazuhara. He got it at the library earlier that day. He had been reading it for an hour now, looking up every so often, looking for Tenchi. He had guessed that he was being looked after because he fell out of his plug and he hadn't gotten used to the LCL environment. *Well, that's that.* He bookmarked his page and started packing up his things, when Jun walked out of the changing rooms. Hamedo turned to him then gave him the 'oh, it's YOU.' look and continued packing up his stuff. Jun hadn't moved, he was just looking at Hamdeo.   
"Wait," Jun said. "I don't know how to play chess... um, could you teach me?" Jun really didn't know ALL of the rules to chess, but he never really tried to.  
Hamedo looked at him slowly and then took out his chess set again and put it down on the bench. "I can teach you how to be good in about 15 minutes..." Jun sat down on the opposite end and they started to talk strategy and placement. Hamedo was finally happy.  
  
Kathoru IV  
  
"Hello? Are you O.K.?" Tenchi had just woken up. His eyes were blinking really fast and he looked as if he were regaining sight.  
"Oh, yes, I guess I fainted," He gave a miffed look towards himself, "Well, altogether this day was very eventful."  
Kathoru laughed, "Well not only for you." Tenchi looked over at her. "We had one hell of a time in the control room during tests, Sagashi, the other pilot, thought that there was something wrong, that there were errors and things. Stubborn girl" Tenchi looked surprised at this, but fell silent. He laid back in his hospital bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"I guess this means that I got better scores than everyone?" Tenchi looked slightly dissapointed.  
"Yes, you beat them both combined." Tenchi's eyes widened a little.  
"So, am I a pilot yet?" Kathoru looked at him in a confused look.  
"Tenchi, you were a pilot when you entered that plug today. We erased all your previous records, school, family, you really don't exist now as Tenchi Amuragata, you are a new Amuragata."  
"What do I do now? I don't have a home, do I have to go to school?" Tenchi really didn't want to go to school.  
"Well, you and Hamedo are going to transfer to a school around here as cousins. I might make arrangements for you two to live together... if that's alright with you." Tenchi seemed a little miffed from this remark.  
"What are my other options? I can't live alone can I?" It looked like Tenchi was so used to being alone that it was what he wanted.  
"No, someone has to look after you, no matter if it is Hamedo or one of our security guards." Kathoru was assertive this time, which is something she thought she aught to be more often.  
Tenchi thought about it then sighed out "I'll live with Hamedo. What about school, is it mandatory for me to go, and pass?"  
"Well, We would greatly appreciate it if you passed to stay in touch with your fellow pilots..." This was a lie, if he failed then they would just set it up to where he would pass anyway. "but this is the same reason that you shouldn't skip it."  
"One more question, when can I get out of this bed?"  
  
Tenchi III  
  
*Being walked to my new home by a security guard. There is something to look forword to.* Tenchi was aggrivated, he was walking behind someone again, someone staring at him every 2 seconds. His new home was supposed to be near the headquarters and near school at the same time. *I wonder if the other pilots will be our neighbors or something.* that was all Tenchi could hope for, more pilots. Tenchi, wearing his usual black pants and black shirt now, was starting to get cold, in his duffel bag he forgot to get a sweater or a jacket. Just then the wind started going up and it started to rain, hard. The security guard turned around and looked at him, "You O.K.?"  
Tenchi didn't answer at all, he just kept walking, he knew the adress, and he sure as hell didn't need a bodyguard. The security guard stopped dead in his tracks looking at Tenchi. Tenchi kept walking however, and went off to the side of the security guard. The security guard didn't look at him, he just started walking in the opposite direction, back to headquarters, shaking his head as he walked. *Yes, I am fine, dammit I am fine, I don't need your goddamn help* Tenchi closed his eyes tightly. The wind and rain pushing directly against his face. "Fuck you all, I don't need you, you only need me."  
Tenchi fanally arrived at the adress listed, in a gigantic complex of apartments. He walked into his, hoping to god that Hamedo was either not there or asleep. It was about 11:00 p.m. Tenchi wasn't tired, he just wanted his peace. He wanted to plan for tomorrow, and the next day, and three weeks from then. Tenchi wanted time to think.  
The door opened, he walked in, it was all empty, except for a phone all empty. *Hamedo isn't here, his stuff would be everywhere.* Tenchi looked at all the rooms, the kitchen, even the bathroom. He chose the smallest room, so Hamedo wouldn't bother him for grabbing the largest. he dropped his stuff in the middle of the floor. Then he lfet the room and went to grab the phone off the ground. He brought it to his room, placed it on the ground, closed his door, then sat indian style in front of the phone. Tenchi put his elbows on his knees and leaned on his hands which were in a fist.   
*Today went well, they all have mixed ideas on me now. Morons didn't even know what hit them in the syncro test. Great idea, making them all think about you and not themselves or the evas. I didn't get to see Sagashi though, which wasn't according to plan. The next child and her unfinished Evangelion unit comes in 2 weeks, 1 day. The first angel should arrive in a few days, I hope I dont have to be sorry about not saving one of my un-syncronized fellow pilots from certain death. One of them is sure to screw up. Hamedo, so worried about impressing the team with his talents that he can't impress the team with his talents. And Jun, who is too caught up in judging people to judge them. Kathoru, though who is too busy trying to be a friend and a commanding officer plus a great lier to do anything. Sagashi though, I wonder, just what is she really like, all I know is that she is an idiot, which is opinion. What about the angel though, the egg is in water, so I can guess for a water battle. But really, why bother? There is nothing really crucial in that area, just let the damn creature swim. Tomorrow is school, thats when I give them something to talk about.* Tenchi started getting tired so he cut off his thought train and sat there, eyes open, in front of the telephone, indian style, and fell asleep.  
  
Theres the second chapter, as you can see it focused mostly on Tenchi through other peoples thoughts and actions. Don't forget to review, I don't care if it is constructive critisism or not, I just want to know if I am lousy. I'll probably listen, imagine that. Well, thats all for today, all I can tell you about whats next - don't get too attached to anyone yet, the next few chapters are gonna be a doozy. "Through every effect comes another cause" -Me. 


End file.
